1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to article supports which are particularly adapted for use in bathroom tub and shower enclosures and more specifically to a shelf or caddy which is designed to be mounted into a tile wall at a corner of a tub or shower enclosure and which is used to support soap, shampoo and other containers and bathing accessories.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Different styles of shelves and article support caddies have been designed for specific use in bathtub and shower areas. Many of these provide support for a variety of shampoos, rinses, conditioners, soaps and other accessories used during bathing.
One problem inherent with a number of such shelves and caddies is that they are difficult to install, especially in-tiled shower or tub enclosures. Many such shelves or caddies are thus often designed to be simply mounted on the surface of a preexisting tile enclosure and do not look finished when installed. In instances where a shelf or caddy is to be installed during the tiling of a wall, the cutting of tile around the shelf or caddy is necessary to provide a finished appearance.
A further problem inherent with many conventional shelves used in tub and shower enclosures is that when wet soap is placed on a support surfaces, water will either collect or will drip or drain from the surface onto the floor or sidewalls of the shower or tub enclosure which can create not only an unsightly appearance but can also create a safety hazard by creating a slippery surface in the enclosure.
By way of example, in US Design Patents Des 364,767 to McLinden and Des 335,598 to Kerbs, shower caddies or soap and article holders for use in showers are shown. In each, a recessed area is provided for supporting soap. To prevent build-up of a soap liquid within the recessed areas, slits are provided in the sidewall of the supports for allowing drainage. However, the drainage of the liquid soap within such recessed areas will flow directly onto the floor or sidewalls of the tub or shower enclosure, thereby creating a further problem.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need to provide for a shelf or caddy which can be used in a tub or shower enclosure and which may be installed in an efficient and finished manner and which also provides structure for supporting articles used in a bathroom shower or tub enclosure in such a way as to limit the possible seepage or spillage of soap from such supports onto sidewalls or floor of the tub or shower.
The present invention is directed to a soap and shampoo caddy or support shelf which is specifically designed to be mounted within a corner of a tub or shower enclosure and preferably within such an enclosure having tiled or similar type masonry walls. In a preferred embodiment, the caddy or shelf is somewhat xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped in configuration having a first section extending outwardly from an innermost corner of the shelf in a first direction which is generally perpendicular to a second section which also extends outwardly from the innermost corner of the shelf. The outer ends of each of the extended sections include a cut-away portion generally of a size to allow a conventional wall tile to be inserted between the wall and an inner edge of the shelf or caddy.
The invention further provides at least one soap supporting recessed area or tray which is tapered downwardly from adjacent a rear portion thereof to a front portion thereof. Further, a relief cut or tapered notch is provided through the front edge of the shelf so as to communicate with the forward or front portion of the recessed soap supporting area. In this manner, when soap is placed in the recessed area, any liquid on the soap is allowed to drain toward the front of the recessed area and through the tapered slot. The slot is designed to provide opposed gripping surfaces in which a string or handle of a shower or bath tub accessory, such as a scrubby or sponge, may be inserted so that the scrubbing head of the accessory depends directly below the slot so that any liquid draining from the soap supporting recessed area drains directly on the scrubbing surface of the accessory and is thereby retained. Thereby, any liquid soap draining from the shelf or caddy does not directly drip onto an underlying wall or surface area of the tub or enclosure but is retained in a bathing accessory.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a shelf or caddy for supporting soaps, shampoo and other containers as well as bathing accessories, including those extended from a string or handle, wherein the shelf or caddy provides a tapered draining recess area for supporting a bar of soap such that any liquid draining therefrom drains outwardly through a tapered slit or slot which supports a bathing element, such as a scrubby, in such a manner that the liquid is trapped by the bathing accessory and does not directly drip onto surfaces of the tub or shower enclosure.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a shelf or caddy which may be used on a tiled wall of a shower or tub enclosure and which is notched at its outer inner edges so as to facilitate the placement of the caddy in overlying relationship with respect to adjacent tiles when installed, such that a finished appearance is achieved without having to chisel or cut away underlying tiles adjacent the outermost ends of the shelf or caddy.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a generally xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped shelf which can be utilized in a tub or shower enclosure and which may be prefabricated so as to be reversible by providing like elements on both upper and lower surfaces thereby allowing the shelf to be placed either in a left hand relationship or a right hand relationship with a tub or shower enclosure depending upon requirements.
In some embodiments, the recessed soap retaining areas are provided on both the upper and lower surfaces of the shelf or caddy so as to be in overlying relationship with respect to one another such that the shelf can be inverted so as to be used in either left hand or right hand corners of a tub or shower enclosure.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a shelf for use with tub and shower enclosures which may be installed in such a manner that it can be recessed within a tiled wall so as to limit the protrusion of the shelf from a wall and to reduce possible interference to a user of a tub or shower enclosure.